Broken Blades
by Black Iron Tarkus
Summary: Shin Masamune, a name that would forever haunt Saeko. But what did a blade master like Saeko have to fear in a world where she was allowed to kill any and all? That's something not even Takashi would have been able to guess. I suck at summaries, so just read the prologue.
1. Prologue

Author's Note

I do not own High School of the Dead or any of the original characters, I do however own this completely original story. Also my first real attempt at fanfiction, please don't eat me with destructive criticism and no flamers or hate either.

**Prologue**

The humvee clattered and bounced over the debris covered bridge. It had been one week since they had left Takagi's house, and for the most part it had been pretty uneventful for being in the middle of the end. The end of the world that is.

News reporters stopped broadcasting after all their equipment was fried from the electromagnetic pulse. The majority of cars had fried circuits, powerplants went offline, cellphones were broken beyond hope of repair.

"What had happened earlier was just the beginning, now the real apocalypse begins." Saeko had said a day after that nuclear explosion. "We can't contact anyone outside of the group anymore, our means of communication too limited unless you want to yell and encourage Them to find us." Takagi had commented. "We are all just going to have to stick together even more than before, the worst thing we could do is split up when we can't contact each other anymore." Takashi had commented.

The humvee drove over another corpse with a loud crack, another spine being shattered. Another life that shouldn't have ended. But this apocalypse changed people, instead of stopping to find out who or what they had run over the humvee simply continued on. The people inside trying to distract each other from the fact they might have run over another human, but they hoped it was instead one of Them. Now the cracking sounds were happening more and at a higher frequency. Takashi poked his head out of the hole on the humvee and couldn't stop himself from yelling. The bridge was no longer visible as it was buried underneath an astounding number of them. But he could make out a lone figure in the distance. It was sitting with it's legs folded under them and dressed in a strange outfit. Takashi couldn't help but feel he had seen an outfit similar like that somewhere before. A large obi, a strange gei, and large baggy pants that hid most of it's feet. "STOP! There's a guy up ahead, maybe he can tell us what happened here." Takashi yelled.

"What, a person out here...on this bridge littered with them!?" Everyone seemed to shout at him at the same time, startling Alice and Zeke. "YES, now stop before you smash right into hi...STOP!" Takashi yelled again, the sudden outburst startling Shizuka and causing the humvee to veer awkwardly to the left. The tires were already on poor traction due to the uneven layer of Them they were driving over but now the humvee threatened to flip and smash into guard rail. "Don't yell at me so suddenly, because you know I get distracted easily!" Shizuka yelled at Takashi while trying to rectify the tire situation. "Slam on the brakes now! Or we are going to smash that guy right into the railing!" Rei screamed. Shizuka pumped the brakes, knowing from earlier experiences that slamming on them would just lock the tires. But the humvee didn't show any sign of correcting itself, nor did the guy move from his spot. "Hey stupid! Get out of the way unless you want to die!" Takagi yelled through the window. They were speeding right at this guy who refused to budge. 'There is no way this is going to end well, why won't the stubborn bastard just move already!' Takashi thought. The moment of truth was on them and an earsplitting boom echoed off of the calm waters beneath the bridge.

Please Read and Review, might be open to OCs yet haven't really decided. But if an interesting character happens to catch my eye then it will probably be included. Also this prologue was meant to cliffhang because that's what they are there for, also I know it was a bit short but expect a lot more coming up for the first real chapter.

Black Iron Tarkus


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note

I do not own High School of the Dead.

**Chapter 1**

The damage was done. There was a deafening silence as the humvee reached the asphalt and traction returned to the tires. The humvee slowed to a stop, the group inside unable to cope with what had just happened.

The body went flying hard and fast. It sailed through the open air before it's flight ended, as it plummeted towards the water below. A small splash seemed to shatter the world for those inside that humvee. They had been the cause of it, they had ended a human life. Truly they could call themselves monsters among the living...and the dead.

At least that's what they prayed was not true. It was about that moment that a second figure approached the humvee, dressed exactly like the man they had just killed. "Why didn't you stop?" There was no anger, resentment or much of anything in his voice. Just a simple question, to which they could not answer. "He did not wish to die like that, but you are lucky that he" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the shock finally caught up to them. Rei, Shizuka, Takagi are had a fragile look in their eyes like they might start crying if this guy kept going on with such a nonchallant demeanor. Hirano remained uncharacteristically quiet while Takashi looked ready to scream. Saeko seemed the least affected, until she quietly took the man's hand as he helped her out of the humvee.

He assisted everyone in getting out, one by one. Not a word was spoken between any of them. They all refused to meet his eyes, feeling as though they had taken something from this man in a world already ravaged by the Them. "May I continue." He very calmly asked and when he recieved no answer he took that as acceptance. "That man that you all believed to have killed was no man, he was already dead since yesterday. He asked me to end his life out here on the bridge as I had done with many others before him. He wished to recieve an honorable death by blade. But I could not bring myself to" They interrupted him again. "You mean to say that we didn't kill an innocent man?!" Takashi yelled anger and relief churning in his voice. "You mean we are still human?" Rei asked timidly. "But why was he out here and not moving like that?" Takagi inquired.

"Patience is still a virtue, even in this new strange and forboding world. We shall speak no more of it here, let us head back to my place." He said and turned away from them. "But we have a car, why walk?" Hirano finally piped up. "Because your car's transmission and engine were smashed to pieces. Take a look." He said without turning back. Sure enough the force of the impact left a rough shape of a human skeleton imprinted on humvee. "Besides, your tires are ripped to shreds as well." He added, the distance between them and him was growing at a rapid rate.

They fetched their gear while he waited at the edge of the bridge, sitting in seiza stance with his eyes closed. Once they had gathered everything he sheperded them off of the main road. "My house is a good distance from the main road, but we will be well protected and have plenty of room and supplies as well. I do hope you will stay awh..." Saeko had finally gotten a good look at his face. They deep green eyes, that tousled brown hair, and the determing factor was his high cheekbones. She slapped him with all the strength she could muster. He could have easily avoided it, or grabbed her wrist but he instead allowed the hit to continue.

"I can't go with you and you know exactly why." Saeko had that look that only Takashi had seen. It was a look of pure fear, as though ice water was running through her veins. He offered her a sincere smile.

Please read and review as always and hooray for a small amount of character development. Also don't expect some sort of scheldule for these updates or anything. It's going to be pretty random.

Black Iron Tarkus


End file.
